Dragon Disciple
Description: (PRESTIGE CLASS) It is rumored that the magical powers of sorcerers and bards are somehow connected to the presence of dragon blood in their family tree. Dragon disciples are sorcerers, and sometimes bards, who use their magical power as a catalyst to ignite their dragon blood, realizing its fullest potential. They prefer a life of exploration to a cloistered existence. Already adept at magic, many pursue adventure, especially if it furthers their goal of finding out more about their draconic heritage. They often feel drawn to areas known to harbor dragons. NWN Enhanced enables this class for all chromatic and metallic dragon colors, adding black, blue, brass, bronze, copper, gold, green, silver, and white dragon disciples. Therefore, the class name has been changed from red dragon disciple to dragon disciple. A character may only advance as one type of dragon disciple. Hit die: d6 to d12 (see hit die increase) Proficiencies: No additional proficiencies are gained Skill points: 2 + int modifier Skills: concentration, craft armor, craft trap, craft weapon, discipline, heal, listen, lore, parry, persuade, search, spellcraft, spot Unavailable feats: brew potion, craft wand, curse song, divine might, divine shield, extra music, extra turning, lingering song, scribe scroll, weapon specialization These general feats cannot be selected when taking a level of dragon disciple. Primary saving throw(s): fortitude, will Base attack bonus: +3/4 levels Requirements To qualify as a dragon disciple, a character must fulfill all of the following criteria: Class: bard or sorcerer Skills: lore 8 ranks Level progression Tip: Becoming a Dragon Disciple *Only sorcerers or bards can become a dragon disciple - either class is equally suited. * Paladins and blackguards are well suited as candidates for a third class. * Any class that has a high reliance on strength should find this prestige class useful. Epic Dragon Disciple Embracing his draconic heritage is but one stop on the disciple's life journey. His quest to understand and harness his draconic energies has taken him into the realm of the epic. Hit die: d12 Skill points: 2 + int modifier Bonus feats: The epic dragon disciple gains a bonus feat every four levels. In other words, at levels 14, 18, 22, 26, and 30. Epic bonus feats: armor skin, automatic quicken spell, automatic silent spell, automatic still spell, epic damage reduction, epic prowess, epic reputation, epic spell focus, epic spell penetration, epic toughness, greater spell focus, improved combat casting Epic breath weapon: The save DC against your breath weapon increases by +1 every 4 levels after 10th. Unavailable epic feats: bane of enemies, construct shape, dragon shape, epic spell: dragon knight, epic spell: epic mage armor, epic spell: epic warding, epic spell: greater ruin, epic spell: hellball, epic spell: mummy dust, epic weapon specialization, great smiting, improved ki strike 4, improved ki strike 5, improved sneak attack, improved spell resistance, improved stunning fist, lasting inspiration, mighty rage, outsider shape, planar turning, terrifying rage, thundering rage, undead shape These epic general feats cannot be selected when taking a level of dragon disciple. Epic Dragon Disciple level progression Notes *Requires Hordes of the Underdark. *Taking levels in this class does not increase spell slots like taking levels in the pale master class would. *This class is occasionally banned from some servers as the ability increases from dragon abilities are considered "overpowered". *Losing a dragon disciple level that grants an ability bonus can leave a character with corrupted ability scores. This can be corrected by a Dungeon Master, but not through scripting. For this reason, some servers that allow releveling without DM assistance ban this class.